supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of timeouts in Supernanny US (2005-2011)
Timeout is a common discipline technique where a child sits or stands at a designated location for a certain amount of time. Throughout some of Jo Frost's shows, there have been many variations and aliases of this technique, some of them beginning with the word "naughty" (Naughty Step, Naughty Chair, etc.). Jo recommends keeping a child in timeout for one minute per year of their age. Steps #Come down to the child's level and give a warning using a low, authoritative tone of voice. #Send child to Timeout if the child disobeys the warning. #Come down to the child's level again and explain the reason they are on the step. #Walk away (no talking) and set the timer for one minute of their age. (e.g. 4-year-olds stay for 4 minutes, 7-year-olds stay for 7 minutes, ages are sometimes rounded up.) #If the child escapes, bring them back to the step, say nothing, and reset the timer. Ignore any attention-seeking behavior. #After timeout is over, repeat why they were on the step and ask for an apology. #The child apologizes. (If the child does not apologize or does something like scream sorry in a way that makes you think they don't mean it then leave them on the step until they are ready, if they escape, restart the timer again.) #Hugs and kisses. Variations Naughty Step *Bailey Family (Billy for 2 minutes) *Wujcik Family (Alec for 6 minutes, Bryce for 4 minutes) *Tafoya Family (James for 7 minutes, Ryan for 2 minutes) *Park Family (Farley for 4/5 minutes, Pierce for 2 minutes) *Winter Family (Erica for 6/7 minutes,Kayla for 6 minutes, Tori for 3 minutes, Tommy for 2 minutes) *Marko Family (Gwen for 7 minutes) *Phelps Family (Aiden for 2 minutes) *Atkinson Family (Reese for 4 minutes, Maeve for 2 minutes) *George Family (Savannah for 10 minutes, Krissy for 2 minutes) *Colombo Family (Carlo for 4 minutes J.J for 3 minutes) *Potter Family (Ryan for 7 minutes, Alexa for 4 minutes) *Merrill Family (Lydia for 4 minutes, Eddie for 6 minutes) *Gormley-Brickley Family (Aiden and Ella for 4/5 minutes) *Tomlin Family (Amelia for 3 minutes, Freddie and George for 2 minutes) *Bixley Family (Zac for 4 minutes) *Woods Family (Charlie for 2 minutes) *Bradbury-Lambert Family (Tegan-Olivia for 2 minutes) *Schrage Family (Cara for 4 minutes) Naughty Spot *Weston Family (Andrew for 4 minutes) *Harmony Family (Ian for 5 minutes, Grant for 3 minutes) *Smith Family (Nathan for 3 minutes) *Williams Family (US Episode) (Hagan for 5 minutes) *Kerns Family (Brandon for 4 minutes, Brenna for 2 minutes) *Beck Family (Pierson for 5 minutes, Bronson for 3 minutes) *McKinney Family (Kayla for 6 minutes) *Atkinson Family (Reese for 4 minutes, Maeve for 2 minutes) *Hallenbeck Family (Jordon for 6 minutes, Jaydon for 4 minutes. Though with Jordon, he escaped 23 times, told Jaydon to name call, and then he was sent to bed early.) *Swift Family (Max for 4 minutes) *Fernandez Family (Elias for 5 minutes, Eulisis for 3 minutes) *Miller Family (Landon for 7 minutes) *Colombo Family (Carlo for 4 minutes, JJ for 3 minutes) *Potter Family (Ryan for 7 minutes, Alexa for 4 minutes) *Merrill Family (Eddie for 6 minutes, Lydia for 4 minutes) *Froebrich Family (Emerson for 4 minutes) *Evans Family (Sean for 4 minutes, Dylan for 3 minutes) *McMillion Family (Garrett for 3 minutes) *McGrath Family (Aiden for 5 minutes, Liam for 4 minutes) *Gormley-Brickley Family (Louis and Ciaron for 3 minutes) *Dostal Family (Zachary for 5 minutes) *Fager Family (Benjamin and Zachary for 4 minutes; despite being in public places rather than in the house) Penalty Spot *Brown Smith Family (Rhys for 5 minutes and Lewis for 7 minutes) Naughty Chair episode.]] episode.]] episode. Bethany's chair was pink, Tyler's chair was blue, Tia's chair is purple, and Lori's chair was yellow.]] *Burnett Family (John and Joseph for 3 minutes) *Minyon Family (Skyler for 4 minutes, Frank Patrick for 7 minutes) *Webb Family (Josef for 6/7 minutes) *Bruno Family (Isabella for 6 minutes) *Drake Family (Justin for 3 minutes) *Wilson-Knutson Family (Leo for 4 minutes) *Doyle Family (Lizzy for 3 minutes, Sara for 5 minutes) *Moy Family (Camryn for 8 minutes (Matthew was never actually seen at one)) *Baulisch Family (Kristin for 5 minutes) *Manley Family (Claire for 4/5 minutes, Max for 7 minutes) *Lewis Family (Selah for 2 minutes) *Davis Family (Madison for 4 minutes, Tiffany for 3 minutes) *Williams Family (UK) (Tia for 4 minutes, Tyler for 6 minutes) *Del Re Family (Peter and Deanna for 4 minutes) *Goldberg Family (Jacob and Joshua for 6 minutes, Jayden for 3 minutes) *DeMello Family (Damon for 6 minutes, Dante for 4 minutes, Gianna for 2 minutes) *Colier Family (Chase for 4 minutes, Nathaniel for 3 minutes) *Naszkiewicz Family (Zachary for 4 minutes) *Van Acker Family (Dylan for 3 minutes, Emma for 6 minutes) *Colombo Family (Carlo for 4 minutes, J.J for 3 minutes) *Potter Family (Ryan for 7 minutes) *Bixley Family (Brandon for 7 minutes) *Addis Family (Jonathan and Jonah for 6 minutes) Naughty Corner *Wischmeyer Family (Alaia for 4 minutes) *Young Family (Season 2) (Shermie for 5 minutes, Shelby for 3/4 minutes) *Bowersock Family (Maddie for 7 minutes, Hayden for 6 minutes) *Howat Family (Shannon for 7 minutes, Rhys for 4 minutes) *Nitti Family (Darren for 10 minutes, Matthew for 8 minutes, Devin for 6 minutes, Jared for 5 minutes) *Steer Family (Sophia for 5 minutes, Callum for 4 minutes) *Seniors Family (Bethany for 5 minutes, Ruth for 3 minutes) *Citarella Family (Sarah for 6 minutes, Hannah for 3 minutes) *Federico Family (Michael for 3 minutes) Reflection Room *Cooke Family (Meghann for 9 minutes, Gabriella for 6 minutes, Erin for 4 minutes) *Moy Family (Hailey for 11 minutes, Camryn for 8 minutes) *Porter Family (Maddison for 9 minutes, Harry for 7 minutes) *Agate Family (Mary-Anne for 7 minutes) Naughty Bench *Keilen Family (Maile and Malia for 4 minutes, Haeley for 6 minutes) *Uva Family (Travis for 4 minutes) *McAfee Family (Eliana for 9 minutes, Silas for 7 minutes, Kaia for 5 minutes) *Martinez Family (Sindo for 9 minutes, Mikey for 6 minutes) *Krolikowski Family (Johnny for 7 minutes, Thomas for 2 minutes) *Griswold Family (Joe for 7 minutes) *Mann Family (Naomi for 5 minutes, Nathaniel, Madeleine and Norah for 3 minutes) *Johnson Family (Denver for 4 minutes, Logan for 3 minutes) *Peterfreund Family (Gage for 3 minutes, Trey for 2 minutes) *DeMott Family (Teddy, Milo and Giada for 4 minutes) *Pandit Family (Jasmine for 6 minutes, Jenna for 5 minutes, Tiny for 3 minutes) *Pollard-Morris Family (Matthew for 3 minutes) *Cantoni Family (Gabrielle for 3 minutes; although this was on an ottoman and not a bench) *Butterly Family (Oliver for 5 minutes, Thomas for 3 minutes) *Mihalik Family (Cole for 8 minutes) Naughty Room "Naughty Bedroom" redirects here. For the version used in the Weston Family, see Naughty Bedroom (Weston Family) episode.]] *Orm Family (Chandler for 8 minutes, Caden for 6 minutes, Declan for 3 minutes) *Bailey Family (Jadyn for 6 minutes) *Ririe Family (Hallden for 7 minutes) *Cooke Family (Meghann for 9 minutes, Gabriella for 6 minutes and Erin for 4 minutes) *McKeever Family (Hunter for 7 minutes, River for 6 minutes) *Doyle Family (Sara for 5 minutes) *Moy Family (Hailey for 11 minutes, Camryn for 8 minutes) *Marko Family (Gwen for 7 minutes) *Porter Family (Maddison for 9 minutes, Harry for 7 minutes) *Benton Family (Rivers for 10 minutes. Hunter for 8 minutes) *McKinney Family (Kayla for 6 minutes, Kaiden for 3 minutes) *Colombo Family (JJ for 3 minutes). *Collins Family (as Naughty Zone - Ben for 10 minutes, Lauren for 9 minutes, Joshua for 6 minutes, Joseph for 4 minutes) Naughty Seat *Bates Family (Erin and Orla for 3 minutes, Callum for 5 minutes and Haydn for 7 minutes) *Banjany Family (Zoe & Cameron for 5 minutes, Blake for 3 minutes) *Young Family (Nathaniel for 8 minutes and Caleb for 7 minutes) *Cantoni Family (Gabrielle for 3 minutes) Naughty Stool episode.]] *Jeans Family (Andra for 4 minutes, Jessie and Leah for 3 minutes) *Weinstein Family (Robert for 2 minutes) *Jackson Family (Will and Isabella for 5 minutes; However, every time Isabella moves, Lisa adds 5 minutes so it is now 45 minutes for Isabella on the Naughty Stool which wasn’t exactly part of the technique) *Del Re Family (Peter and Deanna for 4 minutes) Naughty Point *Tsironis Family (Teddy and Nicolas for 3 minutes) *Hancox-Smith Family (Cameron for 8 minutes, Flynn for 5 minutes) Naughty Beanbag *Schwartz Family (Amanda for 4 minutes) *Christiansen Family (as "Cool Down Area" - Corey for 7 minutes, Chase for 3 minutes) *Douglas Family (as "Cool Down Area" - George and Nicole for 4 minutes) *Agate Family (as reflection beanbag - Mary-Anne for 7 minutes) *Drake Family (Justin for 3 minutes) Naughty Circle *Ririe Family (Blake for 3 minutes) *Ball Family (Ryan for 3 minutes) *Kerns Family (Brandon for 4 minutes, Brenna for 2 minutes) *Evans Family (Sean for 4 minutes, Dylan for 3 minutes) *Williams Family (Tyler for 6 minutes, only when he misuses his naughty chair) *Froebrich Family (Emerson for 4 minutes) Naughty Cube *Banjany Family - In this episode, Zoe took three and a half hours to submit to the Naughty Cube technique. In addition, Jo, Rich and Lisa took turns playacting as recalcitrant children so that Rick and Lisa could practice what to do if their kids refused to go to the Naughty Cube. Naughty Mat *Bullard Family (Brycie for 6 minutes, Rylan for 2 minutes) *Bruno Family (Isabella for 6 minutes) *Young Family (Season 7) (Nicco for 6 minutes, Makai for 4 minutes) Naughty Block *Larmer Family (John for 4 minutes, Justin and Jessica for 2 minutes) *Banjany Family (Cameron and Zoey for 5 minutes, Blake for 3 minutes) Reflection Chair *An-Duan Family (As Reflection Chair, Christopher for 9 minutes but this technique applies to Isabella for 8 minutes, Benjamin and Lawrence for 6 minutes, and Charlotte for 5 minutes. Whoever was on it has to write down why he/she is on the chair in a book. It was used in conjunction with the Communication Couch where the child and parent sit down to talk about what the child had written in the book.) External Links *Information on supernanny.co.uk *Information on jofrost.com Category:Discipline Techniques